


Pain For Pleasure - Part Nine

by lucy_hudson



Series: Pain for Pleasure [9]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hudson/pseuds/lucy_hudson
Summary: After radio silence for 5 days, Ben comes back...but things are different.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader - Relationship, Benedict Cumberbatch x You, Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader, Benedict Cumberbatch/You, benedict cumberbatch/OFC, sadist/masochist - Relationship
Series: Pain for Pleasure [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pain For Pleasure - Part Nine

“Well technically, this is my place. I own it,” he explained. 

“But you don’t live here, obviously...so do you rent it out or something?” You asked.

“That was the plan. I was going to rent it out instead of selling, but then you came along,” Ben said.

“So this is where I’ll be staying while I’m here then?” Having your own space would be kind of cool, you thought to yourself. 

“At least for awhile. It’s in a good neighborhood where you’ll be safe, so I don’t have to worry as much,” he looked at you sweetly, as if he hadn’t just finished you completely. 

“It’s beautiful,” you told him as you looked around the room.

He smiled down at you, gently tracing your hip bones with his thumbs. 

“Anything you need, just order it online and have it delivered here. Clothes, food, whatever. Get what you want,” Ben kissed you on the forehead and turned towards the shower. 

As he turned on the water, what he said dawned on you.

“Wait, so I can’t leave the flat?” You were hoping you misunderstood.

“Not yet, love. Can’t risk someone seeing you coming and going at one of my properties,” he sighed and pursed his lips. “The media will grab at anything they can.”

A spontaneous, romantic trip overseas suddenly started to feel like being whisked away and locked in a tower. Just when you were in the city of your dreams, you were sequestered for an indefinite amount of time. Was this a sick joke? Maybe it won’t be so bad, you tried to reason with yourself. After all, you could order whatever you wanted. It would be nice to just order takeaway food and veg out watching TV or reading. 

Ben stepped into the shower and held the door open for you to join him. You stepped under the scalding water but took no notice of it. He stood behind you, running his soapy hands over your body and kissed your shoulder. It was obvious your energy had changed.

“Are you alright?” He asked sincerely.

“I think so. I just didn’t expect to be quarantined,” you couldn’t hide the disappointment in your voice. 

“It’s not forever, I promise,” he pleaded as he hugged you from behind. 

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and leaned backward into his embrace. You’d have to trust him whether you wanted to or not. There were no other options. You didn’t like being dependent on another person. 

After your shower, you slipped into an old, oversized t-shirt and your favorite underwear. The bed looked too comfortable to resist. You were tired from your travels, even though you’d slept through the flight. Slipping under the covers was heaven. The sheets were soft and chilled. They felt silky-smooth against your skin. Ben came out of the bathroom after he was dressed as well. 

“This has been lovely,” he said. Was he leaving so soon?

“Wait, you have to go already?” You asked with a furrowed brow. 

“I’m afraid so. My schedule stays booked. I had to move a few things around just to be here,” he explained as if he had done you a favor. 

“When will you be back?”

“Soon, hopefully....but surely not soon enough. Never soon enough,” he said as he stroked your cheek with his thumb. 

He kissed you goodbye and disappeared down the steps. You heard the door shut and lock behind him. The silence was deafening. You grabbed the remote and turned on your favorite show. You’d seen it a thousand times, but it was comforting just to hear familiar voices say familiar lines. The blankets were pulled up over your shoulders and you drifted off to sleep. 

You awoke a few hours later feeling much better than before. You had to make the best of this. After all, it was a dream come true in its own weird way, wasn’t it? You were in London, you were fucking Benedict Cumberbatch, and you had a great place to stay with whatever you wanted. You casually swept aside the tiny fact that you couldn’t leave. 

He said order whatever you wanted, so you took him up on his offer. Before long there were piles of packages being delivered. Bubble bath, beauty products, clothes, shoes, food, drinks, and books. You had to stay occupied somehow, right? Every time there was a delivery, you waited by the window, taking care not to be seen. After the postman left, you’d sneak the package inside. All were addressed to Ben, of course. It would be rather obvious that you were there if they were addressed to you. 

Ben barely contacted you for five days. He didn’t stop by or call, and his texts were few and far between. You understood that he was working, but the isolation was getting to you. You were sitting on the couch downstairs when a dark figure appeared at the door and started to unlock the door. Holding your breath, you waited for him. 

He stepped inside with a stern expression on his face. His eyes were cold as he looked at you. The only noise in the room was the sound of his footsteps as he slowly made his way over to where you were sitting. You cautiously closed your book and placed it on the table as you took your feet off the couch and placed them on the floor. Just as you were about to speak, he angrily backhanded you, sending shockwaves of pain through your cheek. Your hands flew up to guard your injury as you cried out in pain. His actions had taken you by surprise, and you began to wonder if you had done something wrong. You could already feel your cheek begin to swell. 

Tears welled up in your eyes as you dared to look up at him. He tilted his head back slightly and looked down at you, his cold expression changing to an almost undetectable smirk of vulgar satisfaction. You wanted to speak, but you couldn’t. You had so many questions. Why are you doing this to me? Why didn’t you call? What’s happening? Before you could muster up the courage to say anything, Ben grabbed a handful of your hair and dragged you to the kitchen. He placed you facing the island. 

“Put your hands flat on the counter and don’t move,” he ordered. 

You did as you were told without question. You heard the stove turn on behind you. There was a quiet sound of metal, but you couldn’t make out what it was. At that moment, you were too afraid of Ben to turn around and find out. You wouldn’t dare move when he said not to. It felt like ages passed as you stood there in silence. 

“Pull down your pants,” he said flatly. 

You cautiously lifted your t-shirt and pulled down your underwear, letting them fall to the floor. Ben stepped towards you, encircled your waist firmly with one arm, and pinned you against the counter. The next thing you knew, a torturous, burning pain spread across your right ass cheek. You gasped and writhed against him. You could hear and smell your flesh sizzle. It only lasted a moment, but the pain was excruciating. Nevertheless, your hands never left the counter. Ben tossed the branding iron back on the counter and stepped back to examine his work. You didn’t have to see it to know what it was. Without a doubt, you knew he had branded you with the letters BC. 

He stepped back towards you, brushing your hair to one side and kissing your neck. You could feel him harden against you. He was gentle now, but your fear still remained. Your cheek was exploding and, you suspected, starting to bruise. Your ass cheek felt as if it were on fire. Still, you dared not make a sound.

Ben unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them down and pulled himself out of his pants. His fingers traveled to you, and he relished in your wetness.

“I guess I’m not the only one who liked that,” he growled.

In all honesty, your wetness was against your will. You hadn’t known if you liked it. In truth, you did like the ultimate submission he demanded, but the energy in the room was darker than ever. 

“Bend over,” he said.

You bent over the counter, pressing your uninjured cheek against the cold marble. Ben held your t-shirt up to look at what he’d done while he slowly thrust into you. He was savoring the fresh wound. He gently ran his thumb over his initials, causing you to cry out. Your audible pain made him start to thrust faster and more forcibly. He held onto your hip with one hand and grabbed a fistful of your hair to hold you to the counter with the other. 

When he finished, he put himself back together and picked you up like a bride. You remembered the first time he had done this back at the hotel. It seemed he was most caring just after he was the darkest. He carried you up the stairs and into the bathroom. Ben grabbed a first aid kit from a top cabinet and started tending to the burn. He carefully cleaned it, applied ointment, and gently placed a band-aid over it as you winced. You turned to face him. His thumb traced over the bruise on your cheek as he looked down at you.

“Don’t worry, this only had to happen once,” he reassured you.

You silently nodded as he left the bathroom so you could clean up. When you came out, he was lying in bed naked. It was strange to you how he looked so perfect and wholesome now, like an entirely different person. You shed your t-shirt and crawled under the sheets with him, curling up against him like a safe place. Feeling his warm skin on yours felt so nice. He wrapped an arm around you, pulled you close, and turned on the television. 

It was impossible to focus on the TV when he was next to you. Lost in thought, you found yourself running your fingers over his chest and trying to memorize what his scent. You still hadn’t said anything, so you decided to speak up. 

“So...how was your day?” You asked meekly. 

“Not good. Neither was my week since I last saw you. When I’m anywhere else, all I want to be is here,” he said. 

“How long am I going to have to stay here?”

Ben sighed. “Probably a month, I think. I’m sorry. I don’t like keeping you like this, but it’s for your own good, I promise. Once you’re out there, you’re out there. The press will get to you any way they possibly can. It’s going to be ugly.” 

You really hadn’t given much thought to the media. It never occurred to you that anyone would be interested in anything about you. It didn’t really have anything to do with you though, did it? You were only relevant to them in relation to Ben. They would look at you and see money to be made, not a person. Thinking about all the ways Ben had told you paparazzi had harassed him, you became more content with staying in this little bubble away from the world.


End file.
